dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimate Gogeta
FAMILY GUY JOKE (Peter's alarm clock) HACKBLAR!!!!!!!!!.............. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD That was HILARIOUS! AND yeah you can be an admin and *laugh* bureaucrat. Super Gogeta 1234 16:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|right|300px|Allahu Akbar, again!thumb|left|300px|Allahu Akbar! Logo's This is what I've come up with: I hope you like it :) 17:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! This will do, but can you make it the logo? I tried befor and it didn't work.-- 19:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Whatz the big idea? Dont u think there should be a seperate fannon character page?Ultimate Vegito 13 02:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatz with the Ninjas thingUltimate Vegito 13 16:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You edited the ZNinjas something, what is it? If itz not so important, I could use help on the pages ya knowUltimate Vegito 13 16:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How is it important if no one goes there. I read the guidelines. it sounds like some Pokemon card game rules. Gee, as an admin-how can I get on of those templates. And not meaning to rub it into your face or anythig, but i do have more edits than you. But how do you check the number of pages you got?Ultimate Vegito 13 16:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) excuse me boss....HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THE TEMPLATE FOR MY CHARACTER AND DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS Z NINJAS THING IS GOING TO WORK, BECAUSE ITZ SO COMPLICATED! I can't smart guy, remeber?Ultimate Vegito 13 16:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) great memories powers Gogeta. I told you a few weeks ago that it said Im connecting from another browser so I can't go on chat. My messages dont get through, why do u think I fill up your Talk Page instead, so give me one big message tlling me why and ill probably leave u alone for the rest of the day hopefully, since I have to go to swimming classes soonUltimate Vegito 13 16:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I was just asking where the template was and we dont even have an Earth page yet, so whythe heck is that Blue retart so importantUltimate Vegito 13 17:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Gogeta tell me why you can GogetaRuels admin status if he only has 4 edits!Ultimate Vegito 13 17:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) wow, ur steaming. I can sense it from the other side of the country. Just tell me aboutthe character template and Ill be offUltimate Vegito 13 17:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT!! THAKS BOSS- sorry i mean Gogeta...Ultimate Vegito 13 17:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT! WE HAVE 3000 EDITS IN OUR WIKI! yeah...i have itUltimate Vegito 13 17:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you keep track of the ZNInjas profileUltimate Vegito 13 18:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Well I wonder how I can become a Plater Card Editor?" The heck am I supposed to contributeUltimate Vegito 13 18:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) you gotta be kidding me, thatz it?Ultimate Vegito 13 18:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Remind me again to be careful with the way I talk to you, how do you add a picture to the TemplateUltimate Vegito 13 18:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) cant we have attacks or something, and how do we fightUltimate Vegito 13 19:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, so you were on dbzk wiki and i saw your blog post so, i joined your wiki! btw this is billybobdafunnie guay. CHAT Come to chat me and phierb are bored 06:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC)